


All in favor of love and pain

by LivingInABox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, Some angst, outsider pov, very short, who am i kidding theres a lot of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInABox/pseuds/LivingInABox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The revelations of Harry and Draco's not-so-secret relationship at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The revealing part

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote my heart out and all I've got is over 4k words, I found that extremely funny. How do people exceed 20k my goodness :) with that being said, these are short shorts. Just some light reading.  
> Hope you enjoy~ ( btw I proofreaded this out loud trying to do a failed English accent hahaha )  
> The words: look, eye, seem, just and really are horribly overused.

1.

         It really wasn't a secret, that Hermione can testify. Harry had came back to the common room one day during their third year and blurted out it out quite excitedly. He had on a victorious grin, as if he had achieved something ineffable, and it was the biggest one Hermione could remembered after the true about his godfather came out and Sirius had to escape, refusing to take Harry with him.

“ **He** said 'Sorry' and then we snogged for a bit.” Harry had said bluntly when they asked for the reason of his good mood, in which point, Ron had tumbled over the armchair onto the floor, face aghast as he hissed.

“What?!” Hermione could mirror him, but Harry needed one person to be sane to sort out the situation. She could only close her book and ignored some curious glances aiming at their little trio before scooting close to her two best friends.

“You snogged a bloke?!” Ron asked in horror, quite confused, but then he leaned in close, asking with interest. “How does it feel?” Harry only seemed more delighted at the question.

“Quiet Ron!” Hermione admonished lightly, but she gave a smile to Harry, hoping he'd understand that that wasn't where the problem lies. “Harry, you've lost me, honestly,”

“Can't imagine you being lost actually,” Ron added quirkily with his teasing grin. She blocked him out and couldn't help but be charmed by Harry's animated expression while some blush dusted his ears. Although his smile diminished.

“Malfoy,” At the name, she and Ron both faltered for a second, worries budded in her chest as she fear another incident occurring between Harry and that evil jerk.

Harry took a second to apprehend their expressions when his smile dropped as he pushed on. “He came and apologize about Buckbeak – of course not knowing we've save it – and he just seemed so miserable that I sort of kiss him,”

“You've kissed – Blimey Harry!” Ron jumped. Hermione held back her own surprise gasp when Harry suddenly became uncomfortable to continue.

“Well, go on,” Hermione thought of all the times Malfoy called her degrading names and thought of all the times Harry saved her and decided she should at least let him talk. Harry was wrenching his fingers now, probably regretting telling them when he was high in his mood. She'd have none of that. They were friends and friends listen, not judge. Even if the subject was the bloody Malfoy boy.

She was thankful when Ronald caught her drift and swallowed down his other thoughts as they both wait for the other boy to speak again. “Well he didn't punch me and then kissed me again,” Harry mulled off for a second, then he added in weakly “... a lot?”

The fire cracked in between their silent and Hermione knew she should be saying something to wipe the distressed look on Harry's face. But what? Really, suddenly finding out that your best friend had a thing for their enemy – well, she didn't know what to categorize Malfoy anymore – she was surprise she could be this calm.

“I don't trust him. I don't like him either.” Ron announced seriously and Hermione just want to smack the insolent prat.

“I don't expect you to,” Harry settled for a resigned shrug, but she could feel that his collected response was feigned.

“No Harry, he makes fun of Hermione, he makes fun of my mum, his father is a bloody Death Eater, he was bound to be on You-Know-Who's side, and he's a stupid twat! For all we knew, this is one of his newly scheme that could get you killed–” Ron's outburst was expected, but it was when Harry raised his voice that they gained the attention of the whole room.

“I know Ron! I fucking know well 'he's a stupid twat' all right?! He's Malfoy, but I like him anyway!” With that, Harry rubbed his face tiredly as he lowered his voice, not looking at Ron's disapproving scowl as he stared at the carpet. “It's not like I expect him to treat me any different after we had some good moment.” His voice sounded utterly disappointed as if he had just realize the fact himself. “He's probably going to ignore me until the end of this year for what happened, but I couldn't help but feel happy for a second, you know,” Then with a conviction that appeared out of nowhere, he said to Ron.

“Still, he's on _my_ side, Ron. He's not his father.”

Ron stormed up to his dormitory childishly knowing he can't win the argument.

Hermione guessed it was her turn to speak. She struggled for a bit when Harry avoided her eyes, though not exactly feeling guilty that he did what made him happy.

“I just knew you'd go for a bad boy.” She finally muttered out with a soft smile and was very glad Harry returned an appreciative snort that turned into a light laugh. Yeah, he was happy, so she should be happy, too.

They spent the rest of the night talking about Draco Malfoy – as if he wasn't a Slytherin, their mortal enemy, and the school biggest bully, just about the Draco that Harry was infatuated with. Even with the rest of their house listening in, Harry just didn't seem to mind and blabber on, so she thought it was fine, too. She didn't mind their subject either. After all, she did get a punch that was worth three years of insults into Malfoy's nose.

The rest of the house did make a ruckus though. Rumors and whispers were passed around with eyes switching between Harry's form and Draco's permanent frown whenever they came into the dining hall. But as Harry said, nothing happened. It went on for months and months before everybody just gave up watching them and settled for the fact that their 'romance' was completely nonexistent.

It still wasn't a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for it to turn into some angst fight bw Ron and Harry. It was suppose to be fluff but I was in a good writing mood (which doesn't happen to frequent) so I just let the characters do whatever the hell they want hahaha even if when I read it over, their interaction is so weird cus they're like 13 
> 
> Also I practically learnt all british slang through reading HP fanfiction so please, please forgive me if I somehow use them incorrectly and offended you in anyway.   
> I was just dying to say bloke, snog, shag and bollocks okay haha


	2. The accepting part

2.

          Ron always had a queasy stomach each time the name Malfoy was mentioned and he could never get what Harry saw in the bastard. He had thought that that little crush of Harry was finally blowing over when his friend had shown some interest in Cho Chang and brought Parvati to the Yule Ball, but no, the whole time his enraged eyes were completely fixed on the way Malfoy twirled Pansy Parkinson with a smile that only Merlin could imagined before. At this point, Ron was very much convinced that his best mate was delusional for thinking that the sodding git has some interest in him.

Harry and he rarely approached the topic again after last year. And when Harry didn't speak of Malfoy for the rest of the tournament, and assertively ignored any gaze from the Slytherin table, Ron's relief feeling set in. Harry didn't seem to be very happy, but Ron was sure that his mood can be improve in time. Although it only got worse when he returned from the third task with Cedric Diggory dead in his arm, blubbering in tear while being drag away by Moody.

Not even Mum's cooking cheer him up. Hermione just gave up and her face turned sad the moment she saw Harry. As for Ron, he didn't know the right words nor the right expression. They just didn't know what to do when Harry snarled at them to 'bugger off' and disappeared for almost two days.

Ron would never tell anyone of his frantic search when Harry's name didn't appear on the Marauder's Map. He would never tell anyone that when he did, he saw Harry by the lake with Malfoy sitting beside him while he bawled his heart out into his arm, which was draping over his eyes sorrowfully. Ron heard his sob clearly and it cut deep in his chest.

Harry was in pain, and Ron couldn't do anything to help him. He despised himself as much as he hated Malfoy. Yet Malfoy was the one Harry had allowed to see his moment of weakness.

It felt like betrayal, the kind that finally forced in the fact that Harry needed Malfoy. But also felt like understanding when Malfoy ran his hand in Harry's hair, the gentle way that Ron never saw before. He didn't say anything and his face remained stoic, yet his touch, Merlin forbid Ron ever admit it, his touch was so _loving_ that Ron immediately withdraw his conclusion earlier in the year.

Someone stepped up from behind him and it was Parkinson. She looked conflicted at the scene, but did not react drastically.

“Look Weasel, I don't like it either.” She turned to look at him, her voice sour. “But we can at least tolerate it.”

“...I can do that.” Ron finally responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did this come off to you guys as a Ron/Harry chapter? I like their bromance.
> 
> By now you all should have realize that my writing style is utterly boring and that I can't make it sound...british-ly as my writing mood has run out with the last chapter. Yes my vocab is limited, (i'm not bashing my style really) but I hope you like it anyway? 
> 
> I finished the Deathly Hallow just a few days ago and I have no memory of most of the events in the books. The fandom saves me but sadly I'm not very well-versed soooo if it comes off OOC or different from what happened, spare me.


	3. The understanding part

3.

          Cho liked Harry. Perhaps not quite as much as she had liked Cedric, but Harry had plenty of charms. He wasn't like the hero that people praised him to be exactly, he wasn't cut out to be the perfect leader either; he got mad when they fooled around with some silly charms during training, but he smiled wonderfully when they cast an advance spell with hints of pride in his eyes. He genuinely sympathized with Cho when Cedric was involved and he held her hand and kissed her tenderly. A great flighter, too, she might add, when they compete.

But she fully understood that it will never work out between them. Not when she cannot get over Cedric. Not when all Harry ever did was watching Draco Malfoy with an incomprehensible grief filled his eyes.

She had a vague idea though. When the Inquisitorial Squad left, Draco had remained with her in the room where they fed her Veritaserum, humiliated her, where words of betrayal left her mouth and tear stained her cheeks. He placed a small vial of Calming Draught and with the lack of his usual scornfulness, he left after muttering “You should know that this is to protect _him_.” as if he was comforting her.

It was Harry he referred to, she realized, thus him and his action befuddled her greatly. Draco Malfoy was just someone who stood against Harry each time she took notice. Just someone who got Harry kicked off the team, someone who hated Harry, but by the way he was saying, it was as if he was looking at the best for Harry, which didn't make any sense.

It can't be the best for him when his smiles were replaced with exhausted exhales more often now.

The sight of them at the Clock Courtyard never make any sense either. Well Harry wasn't suppose to be out of the hospital wing for another week. But it was the fact that Draco and him sat with their shoulders pressed against each other closely while their hands intertwined in the middle that stop her track.

There wasn't anything between them anymore. But she couldn't help but be curious. Draco didn't detect her intrusion as he was playing with Harry's digit, slightly slumping against his shoulder, but Harry did. And he offered her a small smile, probably to ensure her that he was okay. Their legs dangling close to the grass and they were absolutely content in her eyes.

So she bid him goodbye with a small nod, taking in the comfort that Harry and her were friends again. It was all she needed after her relationship with him became strained due to the incident with Umbridge.

As she leave, she saw Harry buried his nose in Draco's hair and the Slytherin boy glanced up with a glare without much heat and they exchanged some hushed remarks. Very intimate compare to that one time Harry and her kissed. She didn't exactly mind, feeling gleeful instead.

It made sense now. It wasn't that hard to tell that Harry meant the world to Draco and that it was the same the other way around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know he had a thing for Cho until he kissed her in the Order of Phoenix. O_O and I was like omg what the heck did I missed ( turned out I missed a lot for skimming some part of the book and never focus on the move – which was due to my attention span, cus HP is brilliant and JK Rowling is brilliant!) 
> 
> I decided to use the movie's betrayal because I like that they use the potion on Cho instead of Marietta willingly give them away. Beside I don't remember much about book... 
> 
> there's Draco acting OCC but I guess he has his reason. :) I see this scene as an angst one since Sirius died because of Draco's aunt, but it turned out almost peaceful as if they were running away from the rest of the world and concealed the conflicts in them to have a moment before it can't be like that anymore...
> 
> ugh i blabber again


	4. The envying part

4.

           Ginny was in the common room when Harry came out to her brother and Hermione. Ginny was also there at the dining table when Harry came in, late for breakfast, hair disheveled and an unfamiliar tie fit snugly below his collar. It wasn't just Ron and Hermione who noticed. Luna was smiling into her cup of pumpkin juice and Neville coughed into his hand, willing himself to not stare. Ginny just didn't know what to think when Harry's words from back then rang briefly in her ear.

“Is that a Slytherin tie?!” Ron gaped, perhaps a little bit too loudly that the attention of everyone around them steered themselves to the Gryffindor's table.

Hermione elbowed him as a scold as Harry looked down to his attire. His face warped from surprise to embarrassment to calm in the span of 3 seconds as he sniffed, finding the food very interesting suddenly and shrunk in his seat.

“...It appears so.”

Malfoy chose the exact moment to step in, faltering somewhat in his steps when clumps of eyes follow him. Ginny could tell he was trying to be discreet, eyeing whispers and murmur around him warily with his usual scowl as he stepped toward the Gryffindor's grouping. He had gotten paler, looking even more exhausted than when she saw him standing outside the quidditch pitch, watching the Slytherin team practice the other day. Though now she can mostly guess the reason why.

Blatantly ignored the looks of everyone, Malfoy dragged a hand on Harry's shoulder and then settled it against his nape, caressing his skin lightly. “Potter, I believed you have something of mine.”

Harry leaned back and blinked in bewilderment before tugging his tie out quickly with a mouthful of egg, which led Malfoy to wrinkle his nose faintly in distaste as he grab his tie from Harry.

“Sorry, I was in a rush,” Harry wasn't bother about it and turned around on the bench with a pleasant tone, forgetting about the shocked Ron and the amused Hermione and the nosy onlookers of their school.

“In which must I reminded you that it was your bloody fault,”

That was the most Ginny ever heard the blonde spoke this year as she watched him fix his tie expertly, then without missing a beat, fixing Harry's too, yanking at the piece of fabric with little grace.

“You didn't want to stop,” Harry shrugged teasingly, sitting obediently with a hand on the other's hip casually as Ron proceed to spit out his juice in his breakfast, horrified. Neville flushed while Luna made some comment about wrackspurt or something. Ginny was secretly pleased that they could scarred her brother so much. But Malfoy only glanced up momentarily to flash a nod at Ron and Hermione.

“Weas – Weasley, Granger.” Then directed his attention back to the tie, push it under the jumper. His hand pat it smoothly, and his lips curled up, satisfied.

Then Harry and him began to converse something silently that had Ginny jealous. Hermione broke the magic though, leading Harry's gaze to Katie Bell and all the pleasantness on Malfoy's face drained off to his normal hardened sneer. He stormed away, and the realization dawned on Harry as he approached Katie, asking for clue on the curse caster. But Ginny knew it was all just formality. Harry already knew who it was when he took flight after Malfoy.

The dining hall resumed the gossips and Ginny said absentmindedly to her friend.

“Wonder if he'd choose me if it didn't work out between them?”

Obviously not when she found Harry staring emptily at a ring with a Malfoy crest on top, face cut and clothes splattered with mud and grass. Dumbledore wasn't the only reason he wept in front of everyone in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REALLY DID TRIED TO KEEP IT HAPPY! I CAN'T OMG  
> I'm so sorry.
> 
> Well I saw a bunch of Slytherin tie fic that goes along with a tumblr gif that I just had to write my own.   
> The reason that the houses didn't react too violent is because of third year, they already passed that stage (ooor that I just failed to convey that pfft >> ...yea)
> 
> I wanted for Draco to drop a kiss on top of Harry's head when he came in, like one of those really casual one but this Draco fought and reserved himself to only a domestic act of tying a tie. When will they kiss in public is what I ask myself often too.


	5. The loving part

5.

           When Ron left, Hermione wondered if this was how Harry felt after Malfoy went with the Death Eaters. Harry reverted to that period where the name Malfoy, or anything that related to Draco stirred no emotion in him, acting as if the one his heart was devoted to was fictitious.

It was his turn to stay guard, but she couldn't sleep that she brought out a blanket and curled next to him against the tree.

“I miss him already,” She mumbled on his shoulder. God, it bloody stung of the way Ron left without hearing her pleads. After all this time...

“Me too,” He sighed heavily.

“Sometimes I wonder if I had misjudged him,”

“Don't think like that,” Harry reprimanded her without much energy, “he'll come back eventually,”

“I still think he's on your side, Harry,”

“...Are we still talking about the same bloke?”

“I guess not really,” He stayed quiet at her response and as her eyes heaped shut, his voice came back.

“I told him... I told him I'd help him.” He pulled a knee up and leaned his forehead against his palm. “He was panicking and we fought, throwing frigging _Cruciatus_ and Snape's curse, god,” Harry heaved in a dry breath. “I hurt him, 'Rmione,” His shoulder shook.

Hermione right herself up, she had never heard of this before.

“He was a bloody mess, on the floor, in pain, in tear, and it was _my_ curse that hit him. I don't blame him for running after some fucking Death Eaters – he was going to lower his wand, Snape had to come in and ruin every single damn thing,”

“He didn't even detest my mistake, such a bloody idiot,” She wrapped the blanket around them both and rubbed circle on his shoulder. After awhile, she spoke again.

“You love him.” She should have known.

“You love Ron.”

“I know. Why do we fall in love with idiots?”

“...Bad taste I suppose,” And she had hit him with a jinx that Malfoy noticed right away when the Snatcher shove Harry to his knees.

Malfoy shook his head to his aunts.

As she lied, head fuzzy and chest squeezing tightly, she saw Malfoy grim expression as he tried to convince his aunt the sword was indeed a fake. There was his relief eyes when Harry wrangled the wands out of his hand, and it didn't escape her that Malfoy had pushed onto Harry's hand his own wand as well.

_'I don't want to fight.'_

Harry was going to shatter right then, but he didn't.

It was actually Draco who staggered back onto the pavement when they saw the body Hagrid was carrying. It was Draco that cracked and broke when the Voldermort laughed triumphantly and Harry was still lifeless. Still Draco when he advanced toward the other side.

Hermione wanted to scream _'He trust_ you _ever since the beginning!'_ but she couldn't as tear dropped from his eyes as if he retorted back _'Well he's dead!'_

But it wasn't his mother he was going to. Draco came by Harry's side and only fist in the jacket Harry wore, biting his lip as he attempted to wipe all emotion from his face to remain dignify, as if it matter now. Then Neville rushed in and Draco turned, spitting out an Unforgivable when both of them were sent flying through the air and Harry jumped down, spilling curses and charms of his own.

After the battle, nobody could convince Harry to take a bite or sleep. Even Hermione could only coerced him into treating his wounds but that was the final line.

Harry never left Draco's side in the makeshift hospital wing, only sat quietly with Draco's hand in his own, fingers tracing the skin around the red burnt left by the Dark Mark as he drowned himself in deep thoughts.

It wasn't a secret, and almost everybody were convinced now, although Hermione wonder if they could fathom the depth of it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst ship has sailed a long time ago. So much for trying to make this all happy and fluffy that make someone smile *CRY A RIVER*  
> I hope you enjoy it~ Bonus is coming right along.
> 
> I think that writing in other people's pov is easier because the relationship that I've imagined between Draco and Harry was very complicated.  
> Draco who did vile things to keep Harry from pursuing danger, who didn't want to point wand at Harry and just want to run away from it all. And Harry whose sense of justice prevent him from leaving and chose to fight for Draco instead. They clashed and fought and love. If I were to write them, it'll be like one moment they were smitten with each other, one moment Draco was cursing Harry. Hahaha it'll be really confusing as the character themselves are confused too. (This is sort-of-au of course)
> 
> I tend to blabber @-@ my bad


	6. The eighth-year part

+1

           Lana Rutenberg have heard of the 'couple of the century', dubbed by the Daily Prophet when she transferred to Hogwarts, through the same paper and other students in the school. It was all people talked about when the words first got out, and they very much contempt the idea of the great Harry Potter was associated with a former Death Eater. Some said Harry Potter was under the Imperius, some said it was only for appearance now that there were groups that supported unity between the two forces of the war. Lana only thought they were nut because as far as she can see, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy was utterly in love with each other.

They sat on the spectator's bench, Draco leaned back onto the bleacher behind, relaxed as she noted Harry propping himself up on his elbow, facing to his lover in close proximity. While she could very-well see their handsome faces, their conversation came off as throaty buzzing from where she was standing. They were both in their quidditch uniform even when it was the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs that were practicing on the field.

Harry said something and lifted up his bang when Draco snorted, shaking his head with a restrained smile as Lana wonder what ridiculous ideas the two were sprouting. Draco seemed against it, but he enjoyed the annoyance huff from Harry that follow through.

“Don't mind them. They've been sickeningly affectionate ever since this year began,” Ginny Weasley, the Gryffindor's captain, spoke up from her right, studying them too.

Draco gave Harry a peck on his lips before he nudged the boy away, nodding in the direction of Lana and Ginny, who at the sight, Harry immediately straightened up into his trainer mode.

“Sorry, um are you here for the try out?” Harry asked immediately.

“No, she's here to watch you two acting like lovebirds,” Ginny rolled her eyes, grinning widely, “Yes, she's here for the try out, Harry you git,”

A bit embarrassed, Harry cleared his throat and motioned to the field where the other teams were clearing out. “I guess we can start now,”

If a former Death Eater was able to find sanctuary in this castle, someone like her might have a chance, Lana thought before following the duo with a smile.

 

+2

“You know the girls have been talking about these soul mate marks lately,”

“I didn't think you would be such a girl to gossip with those crazy wench,”

“Like you and them don't do each other's hair,”

“Oh, shut up Harry. Those fake tattoo you get from the Weasley's joke shop fade away in less than a day”

“True. But that wasn't my point. Soul mate marks, we had them already, don't you think?”

“Do spare me your bizarre theory,”

“The scar on my forehead corresponded with the scar on your wrist.”

“That is to say you are the soul mate to any bastard that had His mark?”

“No! I'm saying that – bloody hell, it did sounded like that – god I didn't mean ” Draco kissed him.

“How about I get you a ring to act as a soul mate marks instead?”

“Is this somehow a proposal?”

“You'd wish. Now go, you have people waiting.”

“Please do get me a ring,” Draco considered of messing with Harry and gave him one of the Malfoy's ring in his collection, but he suppose he could get a proper one, if the prat would be happy with it.

 

+3

        Snape in his portrait think about many things frequently. But the worst memory that swirled in his mind was of Potter's, where his godson was very much inappropriately undressing in front of Potter.

“Hey, that's private!” The boy had protested before in the middle of his pant for breaths in their Occlumency lesson. Snape, even if he didn't look like it, had respect that privacy starting from that point.

And had regret all of it when Potter and Draco stumbled into his old office, snogging senselessly and stripping each other when his portrait was right in front of them.

If only magical  portrait can give them detentions. Then he settled on blocking his ear to the rest of the world.

 

+4

“Could you explain to me why on earth are we only taking one broom?”

“What? Too romantic for a Malfoy?”

“I am not riding on the same broom with you like some damsel in distressed, Potter, I have my own broom, all right?”

“But _Draco_ , Ron and Hermione did it. We can't lose to them!"

“Gryffindors are such sap,” Harry had on a biggest grin when arms wrapped around him from behind and they shot up in the air, wind blowing on their scarfs and hair.

“If the bloody thing snap, I will murder you.” The broom didn't snap, but they ended up on the Daily Prophet's cover the next day. Draco wasn't too happy with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all~  
> Hope you like :) do forgive my writing mistakes~


End file.
